<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664724">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been missing Greg's presence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mycroft lounged in his tub, the stress of the day slowly leaving his bones in the warm water. It had been a tough slog the last few weeks, but it seemed that perhaps they were beginning to turn a corner. At least until the next crisis reared its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed his thoughts to turn to Greg. They'd both been so busy that they hadn't seen each other in nearly two weeks. Of course, they had to keep their affair a secret; it would be the end of their careers if they were found out, but they knew the truth of the matter and both were willing to take the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft closed his eyes against the gaslight and let his hand trail against his thigh. He thought of the last time he'd had Greg in his bed, his strong hands on him and slowly he allowed himself to touch his own cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never as good as the real thing, but it would do. He slowly stroked himself, mindful not to splash too much, teasing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was beginning to grow cold anyway, so Mycroft carefully levered himself out of the tub and reached for a towel, quickly scrubbing himself dry and going into his bedroom. A low fire crackled in the small hearth, but the night was chill. He quickly slipped beneath the blankets and rolled onto his stomach, rutting slowly against the bed as he gathered a pillow under his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Mycroft wanted was for Greg to fill him up over and over until he was all but begging for mercy. But it was far too late an hour to send him a message, and besides, he was likely still busy with his own work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling a bit, Mycroft reached over and pulled a dildo from his drawer along with some oil. Not the same thing by any, well, stretch, but it would do in a pinch. He coated his fingers and worked himself open, drawing up his knees and closing his eyes, free hand giving his cock a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew his hand after a few minutes and groaned softly as he pushed in the dildo. He'd always loved the feel of a man over him, pinning down his wrists, taking pleasure from him. It was a vice he'd rarely allowed himself to indulge in but with Greg, it felt nearly miraculous. He moaned quietly against the pillow, ignoring his own cock for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, someone missed me," said Greg's voice from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft's eyes flew open and he turned his head to see Greg standing just inside the bedroom, quietly stripping out of his clothes as he looked at Mycroft with hungry eyes. "Don't let me stop you," he said, voice nearly a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was certainly no denying what he'd been doing. Mycroft blushed deeply as he settled again on his stomach, keenly aware of Greg's gaze and of the sound of him locking the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg approached the bed and Mycroft moaned softly, shivering as Greg placed his hand on the small of his back. "May I tie your hands?" he asked, whispering into Mycroft's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft nodded and put his hands near the headboard. He felt Greg put his belt around his slender wrists, not too tight, but enough to hold them in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you, too," said Greg, pushing the toy into Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft groaned and felt himself start to surrender, something he only did with Greg Lestrade. Greg would take care of him; he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Greg withdrew the dildo and moved behind him. "Look at you all nice and open for me," he murmured, slowly sinking into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft moaned quietly against the pillow. This was what he'd been craving. Greg kissed his neck, one hand on Mycroft's hip, the weight of his body covering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been thinking of you too," said Greg in his ear. Been thinking about having you like this. You're everything I could ever want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg started to thrust, slowly at first, then a little harder, claiming Mycroft in all the ways he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mine," Greg growled, breath starting to grow harsh. Mycroft could only moan again, deliciously helpless, thinking of nothing but the sparks of pleasure running down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg reached around and took him in hand. Mycroft was undone almost instantly, muffling his cries as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping his hips forward, Greg started to lose his rhythm. He swore under his breath and came hard, head against Mycroft's shoulder. "Christ," he murmured after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you too," muttered Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg rolled them onto their sides and spooned around him, kissing his neck again. He reached up to free Mycroft's wrists and helped him get settled. "I'm yours through tomorrow," he told Mycroft. "And as long as you want me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever," smiled Mycroft, already drifting off towards sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>